Happy Birthday Snips
by weird clone wars fangirl
Summary: It's Ahsoka's birthday! Jedi at the Temple typically don't celebrate birthdays, other than 13ths, of course, but Anakin wanted to do something special for her with all of their friends!
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys!! I have to go back to school tommorow, so wish me luck. Anyways, I'm really excited to finally post this fanfic. I'll probably post the next chapter either tonight or tommorow, I'm just in the writing mood I guess. This chapter gonna be really short, but I promise there's lots more to come!! Hope you enjoy and as always, have a great day!! **

Anakin opened the door to his padawan's quarters, shutting it quietly behind him. He was greeted with the framiliariality about the room that was growing by day. The sun rose outside her window, behind yellow curtains that dampened the light and lit the space with a warm glow. Her small form was curled under a thin blanket.

He sat next to her. "Snips?" He whispered, gently starting to rub her shoulder.

She moaned-"Urgg.." - and saw him sitting beside her. "Master?" She closed her eyes and hid under the blankets. "Let me sleep."

"It's your birthday!" He whisper cheered, waving his hands in the air.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "No one celebrates eighteenth birthdays, stupid, go back to sleep." Then turned her back on him and tried to sleep again.

He took his hand off her and laid down. "Please, Ahsoka? We haven't done anything for your birthday the last three years, and I missed your thirteenth." He stared at the ceiling and rested his hands on his stomach.

She sighed. "How do you even know that it's today?"

Anakin chuckled. "I asked Master Plo."

"Why is it even important? We never celebrate your birthday."

He crossed his arms. "That's because I don't know my birthday."

She rolled her eyes again even though he couldn't see her face. "Again, why do you even care?"

"Uh…….because I do?"

"Uh huh."

"Because I want what's best for you." He answered sharply, putting her question to an end.

Ahsoka shrugged. "If it's that important to you, go ahead." She rolled over to face him.

His face lit up. "Thanks, Snips!" He leaned over, kissing her forehead and making her blush, then stood and ran out of the room. "You won't regret this!"

"I'm sure I will." She muttered affectionately to herself. "Wait-Master!" She followed him out of her room and into the hallway. "Yeah?" He stopped in his tracks.

"You're not inviting, like, a million people, right?"

"Of course not!" Anakin said. "Wait, how many clones are there?"

Ahsoka groaned. "Maaaster!!"

"Okay, okay!! I'll keep it below a million, ya happy?"

She smiled. "Very."

"Okay, you go get dressed, I'll go…" he trailed off. "I don't know, but you're gonna love it!!" He ran off.

She shook her head and retreated to her quarters.


	2. Chapter Two

Ahsoka walked into the mess hall, assuming, (rightfully so), that her master was there. She ran up to him and Obi-Wan.

"Hey, birthday girl!" Anakin said cheerfully.

Her stripes darkened and she pursued her lips at him, frowning. He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Happy birthday, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said, professionally as always. It was entertaining, actually, to watch and wonder how such polar opposites had managed to become best friends. Become best friends and _not _rip each other's throats out, that is. Anakin, wild, rule bending, charming, chaotic Anakin, and the oh so proper and ruled Obi-Wan.

She slipped out of Anakin's grasp, making her way to the breakfast bar, (if you could even call it that), motioning for him to follow her.

"I'm intrigued in your plans, Master." She said once he caught up, glancing sideways at him. "I've never really had a birthday before."

He smirked. "As an expert, believe me, you'll like it."

He must have meant Tatooine, she thought. She imagined it, would he and Shmi have anytime to celebrate before being rushed back to work? Would they have any extra food, or any money to spend on gifts? She shook her head. She hated thinking about his slavery, absolutely hated it.

Anakin spoke, shaking her out of her thoughts. "This is what I'm thinking," he said as they grabbed their food. "Breakfast," he nodded at his plate, "and then, get this, we grab a shuttle from the hanger and go for a fly! _Anywhere. _Anywhere you want." He grinned, proud at his idea.

She couldn't help but smile. Of course his first idea was centered around flying.

But where would she want to go?

That wasn't an easy question. Her and her master were different in loads of ways, but they shared the same want since they were both kids. To travel the galaxy, see everything. And fortunately for them, where the war didn't take them they could always travel to on any training leave, at least with the approval with the council. It was part of being a padawan. But every planet wasn't an option, and there wasn't a lot of planets left unaffected by the war.

She slowly nodded. "I like it."

"Idea one, success."

They took their place at their normal table near the back, and Anakin started poking at the rations. All it was was a slab of bread, some meat, and stale fruit. "Maybe we could go to a restaurant as well." He added. The rations were never much, all they really ate was a breakfast and maybe a supply stick here and there. With the Republic nearing bankruptcy with the costly purchase of new clones and ships to fight in the war, nothing more could be sparred than the bare minimum.

Ahsoka had an idea. "How about Alderaan?" She asked suddenly.

Anakin cocked a brow. "Alderaan?"

She nodded. "Yeah! It's in the core anyways, so it's not too far away, and it's so shabla pretty, it'd be perfect!"

"Okay, Snips."

"You wanna ask the council, Skyguy?"

"Eh."

"'Eh?'" She repeated.

"It's more fun when it's breaking rules." He smirked.

She glared at him. "Master."

"Fine, we can tell Obi-Wan."

"Tell me what?" Obi-Wan walked up to the pair at the mention of his name.

Anakin stood. "Me and Ahsoka were thinking of going to Alderaan. Ya know, for her birthday?" He threw away the tray and Ahsoka did the same. "We should be back later this afternoon." The man had another idea.

"I'll call you when we get back, but," he watched as Ahsoka skipped off to Rex, and leaned closer to his friend. "Can you gather some people? I was thinking of dinner. It doesn't need to be a lot, maybe Plo, Rex, Cody, Fives, Barriss?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Okay, I'll see who can come."

"Thank you so much." Anakin patted his master's shoulder.

"Skyguy!" Ahsoka called.

"Coming!" He winked and saluted at Obi-Wan and ran off. "See ya!"

**In the hanger….**

Anakin followed his padawan into a Republic shuttle they had managed to find, and shut the blast door behind him.

He walked into the cockpit. Finding her in the pilot seat, he stopped in his tracks. "_You're_ flying?"

Anakin and Ahsoka seemed to both have problems with each other's flying. (Which in Ahsoka's opinion was COMPLETELY unjust since she hadn't come close to crashing as many ships as him, while she was in them, she might add).

She nodded. "Yep."

He bit his lip and took a deep breath forcing himself into the copilot seat. He quickly fastened the seatbelt around his waist.

"Force, Anakin, my flyings not _that _bad."

"I'm just saying, dying on my padawan's birthday isn't exactly the way I wanna go out." He looked over at her. "Especially when she's the cause."

She rolled her eyes, but still wore an unshakable smile. "Whatever." She switched on the engines, hearing the all too familiar _THRUMM _of them humming to life. Her hands flew over the controls, and she slowly lifted her out of the hanger, easing her out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Anakin watched her, pride filling his chest. As much as they did fight about the other's flying, she really had gotten the hang of things quickly. Those first few months teaching her how to really fly were some of his favorites being her master. She was so passionate, almost as much as him, and was determined to learn and become better each day. She was flying within a week, and now she knew the controls like the back of her hand.

She caught his gaze. "What is it?"

He blushed. "It's nothing."

"Okkay." Ahsoka flipped a few switches on the main controls. "You wanna do it?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Kay, jumping into hyperspace in 3…"

Anakin grabbed the lever.

"2...1…"

He pulled it back and the pair flew back in their seats, the stars in front of them zooming past and fading to blue.

The flight to Alderaan was peaceful, with relaxed conversation and laughing and jokes, and soon they were dropping out of hyperspace and into the planet's atmosphere.

Immediately Ahsoka was blown away by the sheer glory of the planet, with giant snow-capped mountains and shining lakes, the grass was a pure hue of green, the white buildings reflecting the beautiful view in their windows.

Her eyes were wide and jotting between everything, not wanting to miss anything. Like if she blinked it'd disappear.


End file.
